


the wretched thing of man

by displayheartcode



Series: covenants between lions and men [2]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Andy informs one of the last practicing wizards about Nile.
Series: covenants between lions and men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921093
Kudos: 34





	the wretched thing of man

**Author's Note:**

> i now have feelings about this au

Andy looks up the tops of her sunglasses, catching the way the sunlight glances off the engraved words above the lintel.

_SCIENTIA POTESTAS EST._

The double-mahogany doors open, and Nightingale appears on the top step. He looks almost younger in the harsh light of day. “Andromache.”

“We have another one,” Andy tells him in lieu of a proper greeting. “American. Marine.”

“When shall we be expecting her?” he asks.

Andy spares a quick look at the engraved words. Her wounds itch. “Soon. Enough to make an arrangement and get the hell out.”

“We men are wretched things,” Nightingale murmurs, noticing. 


End file.
